


secret between us

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Netizen, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Orang-orang hanya bisa berspekulasi, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.Untuk RPF BLast.





	secret between us

**Author's Note:**

> EXO milik SM Entertainment. Bangtan Sonyeodan (BTS) milik BigHit Entertainment. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan sebagai hiburan dan kesenangan batin.

Ada api dalam matanya. Pesonanya indah, merah membara, gairah meledak menyentuh ubun-ubun. Garis bibir melengkung membentuk setengah lingkaran ke atas; tampilan senyum lebih mengacu pada teka-teki besar daripada ketulusan. Ia memutuskan kontak.

Kim Seokjin, dari kursi tamu, di sampingnya berjejer para member sesama grup, menatap lurus pada pidato kapten grup saingan, EXO, tapi ekor mata mendekap sosok tinggi di sebelahnya yang menusuk diri hingga dada. Ia bertepuk tangan atas penghargaan yang diraih grupnya, merangkul sesama member, Seokjin yakin dialah yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Rekannya tertawa manis, Seokjin meringis perih.

Kaki-kaki itu turun, melangkah dengan membawa wibawa di antara kotak-kotak lantai panggung. Seokjin diikuti para tamu lainnya berdiri dan memberi penghormatan. Mereka menuruni tangga, Seokjin bertemu pandang dengannya. Senyumnya menipis.

Lalu ia berhadapan. Dan berbisik.

"Aku akan mengunjungi ruanganmu malam ini. Jangan sampai Namjoon, _atau siapa pun_ , tahu hal ini."

Seokjin mendecih, "Terlalu lama."

Langkahnya berhenti, cepat menoleh pada Seokjin. Oh Sehun yang berjalan di belakang berbenturan dengan punggungnya, kamera menyorot, dari layar besar momen itu tertangkap, fans berteriak gemas.

Seokjin berpejam, duduk kembali di kursi tamu. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan Park Chanyeol bergantian.

"Belakang panggung. Kubikel keempat. Selesai BTS tampil."

Namjoon menaikkan satu alis keheranan. "Maksudmu apa Seokjin? Kubikel apa?" Member paling muda, Jungkook, ikut memperlebar telinga.

Seokjin menggeleng, ia membuka mata, kembali menonton pengisi acara yang menari di atas panggung. Berusaha menikmati penampilan yang tersaji; notabene adalah gadis-gadis enerjik dengan lagu apik.

Jungkook menepuk pundak Namjoon.

"Tadi, setelah Seokjin- _hyung_ berkata begitu, Chanyeol EXO kembali ke mejanya dengan senyum aneh." Ia memicing, "Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua memang— _kau tahu 'kan Namjoon-_ hyung, sesuatu yang akan membuat seisi dunia ini gempar."

"Dengar ya bocah, sepertinya kau harus berhenti membaca komik. Pikiranmu itu semakin kacau." Namjoon kembali menonton panggung. Jungkook merengut.

Ia menatap Seokjin lama, kemudian beralih mencuri-curi pandang ke meja dengan _tag_ EXO. Memerhatikan member bernama Chanyeol yang ceria mereaksi sekumpulan grup perempuan menari, di sampingnya ada Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

Besok hari, sebuah artikel K-Pop rilis dengan judul: "BTS' Jungkook is EXO's Fanboy?" Puluhan netizen berkomentar. Berbagai tanggapan bermunculan.

 

_"Lihatlah, dia memandang lama ke meja EXO terutama pada Chanyeol. Aku yakin dalam benaknya dia ingin bergabung dalam_ squad _hura-hura Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar menggemaskan."_

_"Dia lebih seperti sedang mengamati."_

_"Hei, kita tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan."_

_"Mungkin dia berpikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa bertingkah begitu gila ketika menonton grup wanita tampil_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _"_

 

Seokjin menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, kali ini mereka kembali berhasil lolos.

 

 

 

  **SELESAI**


End file.
